Stragglers Moon (español)
by chibieiki
Summary: La luna se convierte en el tema de la primera conversacion entre Gaara y Hinata. One-shot. Gaa/Hina. GaaHina.


Holaaaaas!

Pues... como sabrán, las reviews inspiran bastante... pero como que mi writer's block sigue en pie y no me quiere abandonar (debería de empezar a escuchar mas música, eso siempre funciona XD)

En fin, les dejo la traduccion de Stragglers moon. Espero les guste.

Naruto no es mio y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes XD

* * *

Esta misión había resultado ser exhaustiva y ni siquiera había empezado. Suna había pedido la ayuda de Konoha requiriendo Shinobis detectores, así que eran: ella, su primo y los hermanos de la Arena junto con Shikamaru para una misión muy cerca de la Niebla. Era de noche y era su momento, todos dormían y ella podía relajarse y hacer sus labores de guardia. Se encontraba sentada en una piedra observando la perlada luna, era hermosa y le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo y de todos, le ayudaba a ser ella misma y solo para ella, cerró sus ojos mientras una brisa fresca soplaba su cabello azulado fuera de su cara.

"¿Te molestaría que me sentara contigo?" ella brincó cuando lo escuchó, él se movió tan calladamente, como un fantasma, recordándole porque era el Kazekage.

"¿Eh? N-n-o K-k-kazekage-sama es bienvenido a acompañarme" le sonrió. Él tomó asiento en la roca junto a la de ella, nunca la volteó a ver, estaba mirando la luna.

"Es hermosa, ¿v-v-verdad?" dijo mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada. Ahí es cuando el volteó a verla, aunque su cara no cambió de la misma expresión neutral que siempre tenía, ella entendió que le estaba preguntando ¿a qué se refería? "hablo de la Luna" respondió con una sonrisa. El silencio siguió a su comentario, aun así ella no intentó revivir la conversación. El tiempo pasó y el hecho era que: no era un silencio incomodo era… relajante. Era casi la hora de que Gaara la reemplazara en las labores de guardia "n-n-no durmió n-nada K-k-kazekage-sama", silencio de nuevo.

"Realmente no duermo mucho, aun no me acostumbro" la había sorprendido con su respuesta, podría jurar que ella iba a tener que llevar la conversación. "Ve a dormir, es mi turno de cualquier manera" su voz profunda sonaba más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Ella se ponía de pie cuando él decidió hablar "se parece mucho a tus ojos, casi el mismo color", el rostro de la chica se puso rojo de manera inmediata y no tenía nada que agradecer a la luna pues su luz permitía que el Kazekage lo notara, pero si agradeció que él no la estuviera mirando. "la única diferencia entre tus ojos y la luna es el hecho de que no veo a la luna como algo hermoso" nunca le dirigió la mirada.

"¿K-k-kazekage-sama…?" no sabía que decir, ¿estaba diciendo que sus ojos eran hermosos?

"Debería de ir a la cama Hyuga-san, descanse" cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Tomando su reacción y formalidad como que la conversación había terminado dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia su tienda cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una pregunta "k-k-kazekage-sama… si no le molesta q-q-que le p-p-pregunte ¿Por qué no le parece hermosa la luna?" Gaara no cambió su expresión ni su posición, tampoco dijo nada, "l-l-lo siento, k-k-kazekage-sama, no debí preguntar" dio una pequeña reverencia y estaba dando la vuelta hacia su bolsa de dormir cuando él volvió a hablar

"La luna… solía darle esa sed de sangre al Shukaku… después de la pelea con Naruto se hizo bastante difícil mantener control sobre él… me ha traído problemas toda mi vida" abrió los ojos para mirar al objeto en discusión. Había pasado un tiempo desde que el Ichibi había sido removido de su cuerpo, pero parecía seguir lidiando con ello.

Se movió para acercarse a él, no supo porque, simplemente lo hizo "es t-t-triste que algo q-q-que me c-c-causa tanta p-p-paz y felicidad haga lo c-c-contrario a alguien más" dijo mientras miraba el gran globo sobre ellos.

El volteó a verla, sintió la intensidad de su mirada directo sobre sus ojos "lo es" redirigió su mirada hacia la luna una vez más "pero ahora me has dado una razón para pensar en ella como hermosa", bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, marcando el fin de la conversación.

Ella empezó su camino a su tienda "Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama" no tartamudeó aunque su cara estaba totalmente caliente por el cumplido. "Buenas noches, Hyuga-san". Nunca notó el sonrojo en las mejillas del Kazekage.

* * *

Gracias por Leer! Los invito a leer los otro fics en mi perfil (aunque hay algunos aún en inglés n_nU)

Besotes!


End file.
